


Smettila di pensare al futuro

by alterlove21



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, Post-Canon, Rames - Freeform, Summer Vacation, martinico - Freeform, martino rametta - Freeform, niccolò fares - Freeform, softie marti e nico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterlove21/pseuds/alterlove21
Summary: basically mi mancano martino e niccolò ogni giorno e quindi questo è un piccolo momento che ho immaginato di uno dei tanti weekend al mare che avranno passato quest'estate e di quelli che verranno. enjoy!





	Smettila di pensare al futuro

**Author's Note:**

> basically mi mancano martino e niccolò ogni giorno e quindi questo è un piccolo momento che ho immaginato di uno dei tanti weekend al mare che avranno passato quest'estate e di quelli che verranno. enjoy!

È l’ultimo fine settimana prima dell’inizio della scuola e Marti e Nico hanno deciso di passarlo al mare soli loro due. Vivendo ancora con i propri genitori e avendo un gruppo di amici molto presente a volte è difficile trovare del tempo solo per loro, quindi quando Niccolò gli ha proposto di farsi prestare la casa di quel suo amico dove avevano passato le vacanze di Pasqua, Martino ha accettato senza pensarci due volte.

La loro prima estate insieme sta per concludersi e entrambi non possono fare a meno di ripensare a quanta strada hanno fatto, partendo da messaggi impacciati, baci in piscine abbandonate fino ad arrivare a weekend al mare come una vera coppietta sdolcinata che si rispetti, come farebbe notare Elia.

“L’ultima volta che siamo stati in questa casa non m’hai lasciato prendere manco un minuto di sole, te lo ricordi?”

“Certo che mi ricordo e non me ne pento affatto, la ferita sul collo era ancora aperta non avresti potuto prendere il sole, poi io amo questo tuo colorito pallido”

“vaffanculo”, ma anche mentre lo insulta non può fare a meno di sorridergli

“Ma comunque non mi sembra che ti abbia proprio trascurato quella volta eh”

No, quello no di certo, Marti arrossisce ancora al pensiero dei baci che Niccolò gli aveva lasciato sull’unico lato del collo che poteva essere toccato perché a detta sua “devono compensare quelli che non posso darti dall’altra parte”, e bisogna ammetterlo: avevano compensato sicuramente.

Adesso sono in spiaggia, Martino è sdraiato fra le gambe di Niccolò con la testa appoggiata sulla sua pancia mentre l’altro gli accarezza piano i capelli, che sembrano se possibile, ancora più rossi grazie alla luce del sole. E Niccolò pensa che potrebbe passare volentieri tutta la sua vita esattamente così: perdendosi fra le lentiggini del suo ragazzo e guardando il sorriso sereno che si forma sulle sue labbra ogni volta che gli passa le dita fra i capelli. Purtroppo, però non è così e dopodomani dovranno tornare alla realtà che prevede l’inizio della scuola per Marti e fra meno di un mese l’università per lui. Questo nuovo inizio lo preoccupa abbastanza, ci sono troppe cose che non sa, che non può prevedere e su cui non ha il controllo che lo agitano molto e quando succede, nella sua mente si formano tutti gli scenari peggiori che potrebbero capitare, quindi ha provato a non pensarci convincendosi che mancasse ancora tantissimo tempo, ma adesso è inevitabile. deve aver smesso di muoversi perchè proprio in quel momento Martino apre gli occhi e si accorge immediatamente dell’improvviso rabbuiarsi di Niccolò.

“ehi Ni, che c’è?”

Allora lui prova a sfoggiare il solito sorriso che usa ogni volta che vuole far credere che vada tutto bene, ma che ormai non funziona più con Marti, che infatti lo guarda serio e aspetta che l’altro gli dica cosa realmente c’è che non va.

“Ma nulla davvero, stavo solo pensando che da quando inizierò l’università non ci potremmo più vedere tanto spesso, avremo sicuramente orari diversi e poi tu dovrai studiare per la maturità, io sarò intrattabile sotto esami e avrò esami ogni 3 mesi, se ti dovessi stufare non ti biasimerei”

Martino lo interrompe immediatamente: “Ni, ma che stai dicendo?” 

"La verità è che forse non avrei dovuto scrivermi, la vita universitaria non fa per me già mi agito di mio e prendo male qualunque cosa. E poi non voglio che le cose cambino tra noi ora che va tutto così bene” mentre lo dice abbassa la testa quanto basta per incontrare lo sguardo confuso di Martino che si tira su per sedersi di fronte a lui.

“Nico fermati un attimo, vedo il criceto che hai in quella testolina che sta correndo come un matto, fermati e ascoltami bene.” Gli mette le mani sulle guance obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi “ricorda: minuto per minuto.”

Allora l’altro chiude gli occhi e sorride. 

“Non ha senso preoccuparsi in anticipo per qualcosa di cui magari non c’è nemmeno bisogno. Quando due persone si amano e vogliono stare insieme non sono due esami e orari di lezione diversi ad allontanarle okay?”

“Okay.”

“Molto bene -dice lasciandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra- ora andiamo a fare il bagno che sto a fa la schiuma qua?”

Niccolò ride e Martino ricomincia a respirare.

“Si Marti ora andiamo ma prima devo fare una cosa. E gli posa le mani sulle guance come aveva fatto lui poco prima e lo bacia prima da una parte poi dall’altra, poi sulla bocca, poi sul naso, ora sul collo soffermandosi in quel punto fra il collo e la spalla che lo fa letteralmente impazzire e poi si ferma quasi di scatto e sussurra al suo ragazzo un “grazie Marti” prima di ricominciare a baciarlo ovunque.


End file.
